Alien species list
This is a list of sentient species in the galaxy Species list Core: They are like humans in there appearance but their skin is darker. They average 5 ft. tall and are a muscualr race. Their hair is black with dark red patches in it. Their anatomy is very different from humans. (Rareness:4)(Temperament:6)(Home world:Core world)(Intelligence:6) Clase: A race of reptiles that average about 7 ft. They have arched backs and broad shoulders with their head hunching forward. They are a muscular race. Their scales provide protection for them. Their skin is a greenish blue. Their mouth is like that of a crocodile and their teeth show even when their mouth is closed. They are an aquadic alien and have webbed hands and feet with medium sized claws. (Rareness:8)(Temperament: 6)(Home world:Clase)(Intelligence:7) Crase: They are the sub-species of the Clase. They are very similar in appearance, but the Crace are smaller, averaging 6 ft. in height. Also, they have no mouth. Instead, they have a clear sack on the bottom of their neck that is attached to where the front of the lower jaw would be. (Rareness:9)(Temperament:5)(Home world:Clase)(Intelligence:7) Dren: A hairy species that averages about 7 feet tall. They are a lean muscular race. They are covered in thick brown hair. They grow two long dreadlocks on both sides of their oblong oval shaped head. They have two tusks on the sides of their face coming out forward from just behind the jaw. They have hinged legs with hooves, and on their hands they have two fingers and a thumb. (Rareness:5)(Temperament:7)(Home world:Usepr)(Intelligence:3) Seallen: They average about 5 ft. tall. A brown, bumpy scaled reptile that is very thin and nimble. They have 2 inch long claws and hinged legs. They have a protruding reptile snout and they use their tongue as a locator. (Rareness:6)(Temperament:6)(Home world:Gant)(Intelligence:4) Trushen:A yellow mammal that has no hair it averages about 7 and a half feet tall it has its hand has three fingers a thumb and a long claw on the side of its arm it has massive strength(Rareness: 2)(Temperament: 2) (Home world:Larsen)(Intelligence:6) Zrelsin:They are human like but they have bone plates on the edges of the jaw forehead and eye brow area(Rareness:5)(Temperament:3)(Home world:Hecser)(Intelligence:6) Creelen: a distant cousin of the Trushen they have yellow skin three fingers a thumb and a nose that is very bony they also have small calws(Rareness:8)(Temperament:6)(Home world:Larsen)(Intelligence:6) Rilaf:A bone covered creature that is white in color its joints have very flexible bones that make them fairly fast despite there weight(Rareness:5)(Temperament:6)(Home world:Mahss)(Intelligence:5) Avler:A insect that has two legs and two arms is reddish in color and has a fairly hard ex skeleton has very bright blue eyes which black slits in the middle has two pichers that are very strong (Rareness:4)(Temperament:5)(Home world:Hecser)(Intelligence:6) Avler Queen:The female of the Avler they have long pieces of membrane that they pulls together that forms a cloak around them they then have the ability to make a massive fan around them that is covered in spikes they are very dangeres they are whitish purple and dark purple(Rareness:3)(Temperament:6)(Home world:Hecser) (Intelligence:7) Grepis:A brown amphibian that has a sticky liquid that covers its body they stick hard things to it that act as a armor (Rareness:4)(Temperament:6)(Home world:Nass)(Intelligence:5) Kadlin:A reptile that has short but sharp claws it also has a hood that it use too intimidate there foes they are dark green and when there hood flares up it is bright yellow (Rareness:6)(Temperament:5)(Home world:Jarseen)(Intelligence:6) Yuxtwen:They have white thick hair covering there body there arms and legs but there hands and feet have no hair on them there skin is red and black they have long sharp claws on there hands and feet there faces and neck have no hair on them the neck whoever has a pouch of skin at the base that when needed can tighten to cover there neck (Rareness:4)(Temperament:5)(Home world:Yarthen)(Intelligence:6) Arthein:A reptile that has hinged legs and yellow slit eyes its head is oval shaped its arms have spines covering them that are sensors its skin is purple they have hollow bones(Rareness:3)(Temperament:5)(Home world:Clase) (Intelligence:8) Niklom:A bird like creature that has four long toes that end in a sharp claw they have feathers on there head and back no wings hollow bones and a boney beak like face there skin is greenish yellow(Rareness:4)(Temperament:6) (Home world:Usepr)(Intelligence:5) Marhuld:A hair less mammal that has massive sharp teeth averaging about 4 inches long as well as four fingers and a thumb all having 6 inch long claws that it uses for digging threw the dirt of its home world to find food (Rareness:3)(Temperament:6)(Home world:Usper)(Intelligence:3) Bartesd:A race of liquid creatures that have built Robotic exoskeleton that they use to fight (Rareness:6)(Temperament:5)(Home world:Forls)(Intelligence:7) Seranrix:They are similar to humans but have a few differences the only one that is noticeable is there eyes which are all the same color and have no eye whites the most amazing thing about there eyes though is that they change colors due to there mood(Rareness:6)(Temperment:5)(Home world:Nass)(Intelligence:6) Gna-ream:They are a amphibian race that have hinged legs they have two toes in front and two toes in back which all have talons they have clawed hands they have a long skull they have two three foot long tendrils on ether side of there head they have a hood that when opened it has very bright glowing colors inside they have strong sent glans that make it so that when they open there hood they have a very high sense of smell they are agile and can stick to walls and sealing's there skin is a dark green color(Rareness:2)(Temerment:3)(Home world:Jarseen)(Intelligence:9) Section heading Write the second section of your page here.